S5 E8 According to Harpy, Teaser
by Harpy101
Summary: Action in italics. Sorry I couldn't put these all in one story file.


DA SEASON 5 E8 FINALE ACCORDING TO HARPY Teaser

TEASER.

BONDGATE HOTEL LOBBY, DAY.

_Anna carries a tray across a busy lobby swarming with workmen. A wide entry door at stage right is propped open for workmen to come and go with ladders, paint, lumber, etc. At stage left is a long, wide front desk draped with a paint cloth. Just behind the front desk is an office door. The floor is partially covered with drop cloths and the tall windows are completely uncovered._

_Upstage an artist atop a ladder is working on an enormous painting; we can make out the ruins of an ancient stone structure in the background of luxurious water gardens with statues, swans and water lilies but it's also clear that the work is unfinished._

_Anna stops at the foot of the ladder, which is in a roped-off area._

ANNA  
(Calling up over the noise of men and hammers) Mr. Robertson!

ROBERTSON  
Yes, Mrs. Bates.

ANNA  
Would you like lunch?

ROBERTSON  
Not now.

ANNA  
Please signal anyone when you're ready and I'll bring it to you.

ROBERTSON  
Thank you, Mrs. Bates. I'll be working through.

_Robertson is rubbing his forehead._

ANNA  
If you'd like an aspirin, or-

_Robertson pauses, frustrated._

ROBERTSON  
If you are so keen on your opening date, it's best to let me keep at it.

ANNA  
But if you aren't feeling well, perhaps-

_Robertson looks down at her coldly._

ANNA (CONT'D)  
I'll not disturb you, then.

_Anna continues across the lobby and into the office. Bates sits at a large desk amid stacks of paper, talking on the phone._

BATES  
Next Tuesday. That delivery must be made after the plumbers have finished, so we will need to reconfirm. I'll call you on Monday. Yes, very good. Thank you.

_Bates hangs up and smiles at Anna. Anna opens her mouth to speak. The phone rings, Bates answers._

BATES (CONT'D)  
The Bondgate-I see, how much longer, then? No, two more days will not set us back, as long as they are exactly as we ordered...

_Anna has sat on the edge of the desk and is moving papers out of the way. Bates reaches past her to look for a document._

BATES (CONT'D)  
Yes, go ahead. Oh, no, that number was-yes, I see. Of course. But do read it back, would you?

_Anna has set the tray in front of Bates and is tucking a napkin into his collar._

BATES (CONT'D)  
Yes, you have it exact. Very good. Thank you.

_Bates hangs up the phone._

BATES (CONT'D)  
I can't eat just now, my darling-

_The phone rings. Anna snatches it away from Bates, lifts the speaker, hangs it up and sets the phone in the paper bin on the floor, covering it with a book._

BATES (CONT'D)  
Anna-

ANNA  
You haven't eaten since yesterday lunch. Whoever it is, they will call back.

BATES  
Just now, with so much-

_There is a knock on the office door. Anna goes to open the door._

MCCAFFREY  
Oh, hello, Mrs. Bates. (Tips his hat) Urm, Mr. Bates, the rest of the plaster won't be in until this afternoon. So, me and the lads were thinking we'd take the extra hour at lunch-

ANNA  
Surely there's more repair to be done, in the rooms?

MCCAFFREY  
Well, yes, but-

ANNA  
So until the supply arrives, we can still count on you to continue the work?

MCCAFFREY  
Well, yes, it's just that-well, it's a different size of baseboards upstairs-

ANNA  
I'm sure even different sizes rip out in the same fashion? Then the painters will have more flexibility.

MCCAFFREY  
Yes, but-

BATES  
We knew we could count on you. Well done, Mr. McCaffrey.

MCCAFFREY  
(Fully defeated now) Yes, Mr. Bates, thank you.

_He leaves. Anna sits on the desk once again._

ANNA  
Look, John. Lovely ham sandwich, lovely tea.

_She pours his tea. The phone rings. Anna leans over, picks up the book, hangs up the phone again and resumes her place on the desk. There is a knock on the door. The door opens as Anna is getting off the desk again._

DAVIES  
(Tips his hat) Hello, Mrs. Bates-

ANNA  
Hello, Mr. Davies. We're having lunch now. Mr. Bates will be available in half an hour.

DAVIES  
I was just going to ask, Mrs. Bates, if-

ANNA  
In one half hour, Mr. Davies.

DAVIES  
But you see-

ANNA  
Is it a delivery or a piece of information that is crucial this very moment?

DAVIES  
(Hesitates) Well, no, but people in town do keep asking when you're going to open.

ANNA  
We are opening on the 7th. I thought the sign out front was quite large and legible.

DAVIES  
It is, ma'am. But-do you think Mr. Robertson will manage it? And you'll open before the fair is in town? Some of us will be working the fair as well.

ANNA  
Yes, on both counts. Now, I appreciate your concern and your understanding, Mr. Davies. One half hour, please.

_Davies stutters. Anna smiles kindly and closes the door, forcing him gently out. She sits on the desk._

BATES  
They're afraid of you.

ANNA  
(Playfully) Only when I want them to be.

BATES  
(Grins) And they're all in love with you.

ANNA  
Now you are silly.

BATES  
Are you getting enough rest? You certainly don't look tired.

ANNA  
I will feed you by hand if you don't pick up the sandwich, put it in your mouth, take a bite, chew it up and swallow it. Here, look, pickle.

BATES  
Point of fact, you are radiant.

_He pulls her in for a kiss, which lingers. He reaches around her hip. Anna slaps his hand, takes half a sandwich and glares at him. He opens his mouth, obediently. The phone rings. __Anna sighs, leans over and takes the phone from the bin._

ANNA  
Hello, The Bondgate-Oh!

_She stands, turning away from Bates, who is now chewing and reaching for tea. He stops, watching her and listening._

ANNA (CONT'D)  
Oh. I see.

_Anna looks back at Bates._

ANNA (CONT'D)  
We are presently very deep in the midst of-I do know, of course. (She looks back at Bates again.) On the 7th. So you see, we're rather-oh. All right. Yes. This one time. We'll help you. (She hangs up)

BATES  
Who was that?

_Anna sits on the desk._

ANNA  
Thomas is in jail.


End file.
